Conventionally, techniques have been proposed which support driving by switching display contents of onboard equipment to an image of a driver's blind spot taken with an on-vehicle camera (front camera, for example) in response to a user operation (pushing down of a button, for example).
In addition, there is a technique that supports the driving when the driver's vehicle travels within a prescribed speed by switching to a camera image outside the vehicle taken with an on-vehicle camera.
Thus, according to the conventional techniques, they are likely to distract attention from driving because the display contents of the onboard equipment are not switched to a camera image without a particular operation different from the driving operation (such as a touch operation).
In addition, when switching to the display contents of the onboard equipment in accordance with the speed of the vehicle, even if the driver does not want to refer to a camera image, the display contents are switched, which is annoying to the driver.
As a conventional technique that gives drive support by displaying an image of a driver's blind spot taken with a camera, there is a system disclosed in a Patent Document 1, for example. The system makes conjectures as to an image of a blind spot for a driver from images taken with cameras installed inside and outside a vehicle, and presents the image.
In addition, as a conventional technique that gives drive support without requiring any particular user operation, there is a drive support system disclosed in a Patent Document 2, for example.
The system records operation contents peculiar to a driver in advance, which are performed at an event such as congestion, (an instruction operation for route guidance to a navigation system, for example), and executes the operation contents corresponding to it.